


Jack frost vored by bunny

by dariusi



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi
Summary: Bunny in 1867 decidess  jack frost punishment for the storm and it involves being eaten.





	Jack frost vored by bunny

It was meant to be the early dawn of a start of springtime but a storm of winter had arrived out of no where from the middle of America as the easter bunny travelling towards the centre of storm which showed signs of a winter spirits cause from the traces magic from a young winter sprit which he hasn't in countered before  as the new  traces entered bunny's nose.

He ran as fast as any hare or rabbit through his tunnels that curved, tossed and interconnected through the earth as to get the various places on the earth that he needed to go to or wanted to go to as collect  flowers for hus warren and bring easter eggs to children that needed hope.

The smell of the traces of the young winter spirit came stronger with every step until he arrived at the area of where the spirit should be so he hopped up to the surface. Once he landed on the snowed floor of the forest that should of had new flowers start getting to grow visible to every child and adult but it was hidden beneath the pure white snow that was lovely itself but it wasn't the time for it as it covered the trees from top to bottom.

Bunny looked around him to see where the little galla was and he caught sign of the spirit or so he thought as he ran toward a leather cloak and hopped on to it as to which caused the young spirit to hit the floor. Bunny turned the young spirit towards his face with his thick sized checks having the winter spirits bulge between them.

looking at the young face of someone around sixteen with pure white hair like snow whilst having blue eyes as the clearest ice with a slim body as to have a conversation that made bunny rock back and forth which caused his checks to rub against the young spirit's cock as every rub made the spirits cock become hard.

  Bunny basically had a go at the spirit  of how the spirit was an ass of doing winter on his holiday and how much time he wasted on him but he stopped as he finally noticed the hard cock between his checks and the blush red face of the spirit. Bunny kept his hands on jacks arms as started to think of a perfect punishment.

Bunny looked towards the winter spirit asking" what's you name" as he asked the question the young winter spirit didn't answer so bunny started dig his checks more into jack cock till it reached bunny's holes which at that point jack replied " jack frost "  Bunny moved back his checks from jacks cock but it still was rubbing it to erection. Bunny asked cockly   " well jack do you know spirits can eat others through any way  and reform them or keep them on their body for long time " jack looks at him as if he was crazy but there was a look of interest so bunny seductive like placed his face next to jacks asking or telling him "well good for you I show you"

Bunny widen his mouth as he moved jacks body closer and easier to get it into his mouth as he kept jacks arms pinned to his sides as he started lowering jacks face first into his mouth with his tongue feeling the cold which just made jacks sweet, minty taste just made bunny to saved the taste as his tongue  entered jacks month before letting more of jacks body into his stomach.

He could feel jacks face in his stomach as he licks and enters his hands into jacks ass which once final in his mouth he kept a hold on jacks legs as he sucked and blow jacks cock into he dimmed adding the lovely taste to jacks mouth before he finally swallowed jack whole. Bunny looked at the bulge in his stomach which was curled into a perfect circle with a soft cold feel coming out but bunny didn't mind as his body started to digest jack which gave him pleasure that made ignoring the cold and the movement of Jack inside with the noise that were clearly him Masterbating to the pleasure of being digest by him helped bunny to decide to keep his new friend inside him.

so being busy bunny used a tunnel to start spreading his easter eggs around the world with his traveller. He ran slower inside the tunnels but the sounds of Jack digesting became louder with the sloshes and gurgles became constant as every minute bunny travelling jack digested with the sounds being heard by the children but he let him get seen as they ignore the sound but instead on him before disappearing down his tunnel.

Once he finished he entered his warren and let his big pair of balls that were size of tennis balls and his  cock that was 10 inches  finally come out as no child could see him but he noticed the additions jack had added to the  as his balls got bigger and his cock wider with both having frost  blue lines and frost marks on them.   so he started to look at himself with his stomach that clearly housed a person but down just a fat stomach as he started massaging his stomach which he felt jack spirit inside and tied to his body until he decide to reform him.

Next he looked towards his ass checks which clearly were thicker than before  he ate jack so he started to touch and feel his ass till he entered fingers into his hole whilst he started going back and forth with his cock for few minutes as he moaned jacks and how he became a fine addition till he  go finally cummed to the grass. Bunny licked his hand of all his cummed that had tastes of Jack now Infused and he show the new addition to his marking with winter marking added to his spring markings with Winter marking being in a ice blue around his entire body. Bunny started to walk towards his burrow as to play with himself some more as he decide to keep his new addition for a long while.


End file.
